


Mended together

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Deciding to take an father daughter trip Mavis encourages Johnny to spend 2 weeks with his family, something he hadent done since the big fight.Johnny struggles with his inner insecurities and fears of being abandoned again, while the family struggles with the guilt especially his dad of abandoning him in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what happened with jothanan and his family, you could tell there was unresolved issues and that Johnny was much different then the rest of his family. Theres really hardly any stories about him and his family, so I had to make one. While I know the series is mostly about mavis and johnny. And the hotel I think the relationship with Johnny and his family is just as important.

Mavis I really dont think this is an good idea". Johnny muttered as the bat flew to his home town. "Spending time with you guys with my family is one thing, but spending time with them at my old home alone? We havent done that since". The hippie trailed off.

"Persicley why this is an good idea, your parents and you seemed to be better at Dennis's party but dad and I could sence some unfinished emotions. Which is why this is GOOD for you. All of you".

"Couldnt I just come with you and drac?". Johnny tried desperately. "I know it's an father daughter trip but I could go do my own thing".

"Do you hate your family that much?".

"I dont hate them, I'm angry, hurt my dad through me out over an fight.told me never to come back. I adored my family they abandoned me". He stated bitterly. "What if I start to get attached only to be thrown out again?".

Dracula had been quiet this entire time he could feel the anxiety in the young mans body 

"Mavey". Dracula send an message to his daughter telepathically. "Maybe this isent such an good idea, what if they dont get along? I am not against taking Johnny on our trip" .

"Trust me dad". Mavis sent back. "They need this is was his family way before us. They need to finish their unresolved issues".

"You know even though your using your bat powers I still came tell your talking about me". Johnny grumbled prompting the two bats to grin sheepishly.

"Its going to be ok Jonathan". Dracula landed on Johnny's shoulder. "You know how to reach us if it gets to bad. And will fly right there and come get you".

"I can't believe you actually learned how to use an cell phone old man". Johnny teased prompting the bat to roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah". Dracula grumbled prompting Johnny to chuckle. 

Reaching Johnny's childhood home Johnny swallowed nervously as Mavis and Dracula turned into their normal self's, he wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her goodbye, he hugged Dracula who returned the hug.

"Tell Dennis I love him, and thank you to Vlad for watching him".

"We will you got this sweetie". The two turned into Bats flying off leaving Johnny standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"Here goes nothing". Johnny muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking on the door Johnny fidgeted as he heard footsteps approaching the front door opening, when he and Mavis had come to visit his mom had been overly cheerful, however when she answered the door this time. She looked nervous and an bit unsure.

"Hey sweetie". The womans tone soft. "How was your trip here".

"It was good". Johnny smiled slightly walking into the house. "I'm glad that Mavis and Drac get some father daughter time". He put down his bag as he was led into the kitchen where his brother and sister were. "Hey guys". He waved awkwardly.

"Hey hows it going little bro". He had his hair ruffled somthing that was foriegn. "How was the trip? Bat style".

"It was good". Johnny chuckled. "You get used to it".

"Would you like somthing to eat?". Linda asked suddenly.

"If its not to much trouble". Johnny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course not" linda said quickly scurrying around the kitchen, she seemed distracted as she kept dropping items quickly apologizing. "Why dont you take your brother in the living room while I whip somthing up".

Johnny followed his siblings out of the kitchen eyes drawn together at his moms uncharacteristic behavior, he sat on one side of the room his siblings on the others.

"So". Johnny drawled. "How have you guys been?".

"Good good busy as usual. Right sis?".

"That's right".

The room went silent again all 3 of them looking anywhere but each other

"Why dont we put your stuff in your room, will let you rest up abit before you have some snacks".

"Alright". Johnny shrugged grunting as he picked up his bag which his wife was so nice to pack for him, of course that meaned she over packed his bag. 

Putting his bag down in his room Johnny gazed around his room features slightly sad at the memories that flashed in his mind.

"Why cant you be normal".

Jolting out of his thoughts the Hippie flopped onto his bed face buried into his pillow, he didnt know why mavis thought this would be an good idea. It's not like his family wants him here anyway. 

Sighing Johnny laid on his back gazing up at the ceiling. 

It was only 10 minutes before there was an quiet knock on the door prompting Johnny to sit up. To his surprise his sister entered the room an sad smile on the womans face before sitting on the bed.

"How are you settling in?".

"Good". Johnny forced an smile "it's nice my room hadent changed".

"We always hoped youd come back sometime". The woman stated softly. "At least dad did,

Johnny blinked startled at the news,

"Really? I just thought dad would've been happy with me being gone. He wanted me gone in the first place". He murmured quietly.

"Oh johnny". An gentle hand touched Johnny's hand. "I know you think were happy you weren't in our lives, that's not the case. Dad made an mistake somthing thst he regretted for the last 2 years. He tried to find you. But you were gone from the area by then. He never forgave himself".

Johnny's head spun at the new news swallowing thickly he scrubbed an hand over his face, this was alot to take in. 

"Can I have abit of time to adjust to this news?". Johnny's tone soft. 

"Of course". Standing his sister gave him one last smile before leaving the room.

The room was silent.


End file.
